


Constant

by luoup (ravenic)



Series: Team the Best Team [Platonic VLD Week 2.0] [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, lance and hunk have known each other for a long time, the legs support everyone else but also each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenic/pseuds/luoup
Summary: Day 5 Prompt 2: ConstantLance and Hunk are each other's constants





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> ... it's been a while. sorry 'bout that. there was a lot going on this summer and then i moved to finland. if all goes well this series will be actually finally finished and posted by the start of s4 (!!!)
> 
> note: this is a mirror/continuation of [Temporary](https://archiveofourown.org/work/11431023), running as a parallel to keith and pidge’s relationship. it’s more generalized because lance and hunk have known each other longer and also because i can’t write the Legs half as well as i can the Arms, for whatever reason. oh well.

Lance and Hunk have always been together.  They’re a handful of months apart in age and met in preschool, so it’s not like either one really remembers life before the other. 

Preschool, then lower school and middle school and as years go by any barriers that remained between them crumble into dust.  Lance’s family is huge, and only gets bigger as Hunk’s family begins to be included in that term.  Lance has mostly sisters, so he appreciates another brother.  Hunk doesn’t have any siblings at all, but that’s not true anymore because all of Lance’s siblings are now also his. 

They both dream of stars.  Lance talks endlessly about being a pilot.  Hunk can’t imagine how amazing it would be to get to work with ships that flew to space.  They’ve always had big plans, in between the days spent in and out of the water at the beach, swimming and surfing and splashing each other in the face, the nights spent lying on the beach and naming constellations, making up new ones for Hunk’s equipment and Lance’s surfboard, Hunk’s guinea pig and Lance’s goldfish.  They know all the constellations. 

They get their Galaxy Garrison acceptance letters on the same day.  It’s real, now.  Their dreams can come true, if they work hard. 

They’re on the same team, which is both obvious and a relief.  Lance can handle Hunk’s anxiety, and Hunk can keep Lance’s ADHD on track and out of trouble (at least most of the time).  Their third teammate is a bit of a wild card, a short cranky guy named Pidge (what even) who doesn’t seem to be interested in making friends in the slightest. 

It’s a little weird (and maybe Pidge’s whole leave-me-the-heck-alone deal kind of hurts their feelings just a little bit), but at least they have each other.  They have each other when Pidge ignores them or blows them off or snaps at them.  They have each other when Hunk is so nervous he gets physically ill, when Lance can’t focus, when they’re both so stressed that all they want to do is sleep but there’s no time for sleeping at the Garrison. 

Hunk is probably the reason Lance gets through the Garrison.  Lance is probably the reason Hunk gets through the Garrison.  They’re not doing great, maybe, but they’re doing okay. 

And then they find their weird little communications officer doing weird space radio things on the roof, and a meteor falls from the sky except it’s not a meteor it’s Kerberos Pilot Takashi Shirogane.  Things get a little wild.  Lance’s “rival” is there, Pidge definitely knows more than he’s letting on, some things blow up and stuff gets kind of crazy.  Hunk builds a sensor for a radiation never before detected by humans.  Lance touches a space lion. 

They go to space. 

Aliens exist.  The universe is under attack.  This misfit little bunch of humans are Paladins of a giant ancient weapon.  And Hunk and Lance are Legs. 

_The Legs support._   They do, they really do.  As time passes, it’s Hunk’s food, Lance’s playfulness, that gets the team through just as much as Keith’s combat skills or Pidge’s technology or Shiro’s determination. 

But the Legs support each other as well as the others.  Lance misses his family.  _Hunk_ misses Lance’s family.  They both miss Hunk’s family too.  Lance isn’t a great chef like Hunk, but he knows how to assist in the kitchen, trained in cooking-help through years and years of meals and misadventures.  Hunk is there when Lance feels like he might lose his mind from longing – his family may be back on Earth, but Hunk is here with him.  That helps, more than he could ever have imagined. 

Lance and Hunk are each other’s constants.  Now, in a world filled with stars and lions and endless fighting against a centuries-old intergalactic empire, they need that more than ever.  The universe feels like it’s falling apart around them, but at least they have each other. 

They have each other, so they’ll make it.  They have each other, so they’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> neither lance nor hunk are my strong suits in writing, sorry. i tried. i love their dynamic and their friendship, but i’m not great at writing either of them. 
> 
> (also ignoring the fact that they made lance an Arm, because i have a Lot Of Issues with that particular bit of s3)


End file.
